In our efforts to convert bio-mass into useful products we have been working on the conversion of succinic acid and its derivatives into commercially important intermediates. Itaconic acid is an intermediate that finds use in a variety of chemical synthesis. In this process we have used a variety of analytical techniques to elucidate the path of the reaction. The GC-MS facility at the biochemistry has been particularly useful in identifying the various products during the reaction. In general, the MS data have helped us in understanding the reaction pathway and optimize the reaction conditions to obtain higher yields of the desired products. We have also used GC-MS for another project for the identification and confirmation of unknowns produced during the reaction. Here the samples consisted of various compounds having similar physical and chemical properties. Among the compounds that were successfully identified and confirmed for their presence were butanediols, butanetriols, C2 and C3 diols, C6, C5 and C4 polyols and lactic acid. All the samples were derivatized with TMS before analysis.